


I Know Your Lips Like the Back of My Hand

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lots of kissing, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun claims that he can tell his bandmates apart by their kissing technique alone. The boys want to test it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Your Lips Like the Back of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я знаю твои губы как свои пять пальцев / I Know Your Lips Like the Back of My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222670) by [annstis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annstis/pseuds/annstis)



> Here's a quick thing to hold you over since I'm not updating very quickly. I promise I'm still writing a lot. I'm just working on several chaptered fics right now that I'll start posting eventually, but I want them mostly written first. I'm really excited about them though. Look forward to some ChanBaek.

“How are your wrists, Sehun-ah? Is that too tight?” 

Sehun shifted where he was sitting back on his heels on the living room floor, and tested the ropes around his wrists. No pain, plenty of blood flow, but he wasn’t breaking out of them anytime soon. 

“They’re fine.” 

“Can you see anything?” 

“Nope.”

Behind him, Yixing adjusted the collar of his shirt and straightened the blindfold, then gave him a pat on the shoulders before disappearing. Sehun could hear him standing and moving away. 

Somewhere in the room, Minseok giggled. “Have you really made out with all of us before?” 

“As of last week, yup, I got everybody.”

Yixing had been the last. He was probably the straightest member of the group, and it had taken a lot of convincing to get him to try it. 

“Alright, who’s first?” That was Baekhyun’s voice. “We have to be quiet, or he’ll be able to tell who it is.” 

Sehun could hear some shifting around, a couple giggles and lots of whispering.

“Can we touch him?” Came Chanyeol’s voice. Of course he would wonder. Chanyeol’s hands were just as important as his lips when he kissed. Very touchy. 

“Yes, but only a little. He claimed he could tell by kisses alone, so don’t let your hands give it away.” 

After a little more shifting and whispering, Sehun saw a shadow pass over the blindfold, and someone’s knees hit the floor in front of him. His heart picked up in anticipation, lips parting automatically. 

The person’s breath ghosted across his mouth, and then gentle lips enclosed around his bottom lip, sucking it into their mouth. 

Sehun kissed back, starting slow, but before long the first boy found a rhythm and the kiss became more sure, more demanding. He lips pressed against Sehun’s firmly, leading the kiss, with an easy languid pace. Occasionally a tongue would sweep across Sehun’s lips, lapping playfully at the corners of his mouth and the full swell of his bottom lip. It was definitely familiar. The other boy’s kisses were relaxed, casual even, but with a general dominance and confidence that Sehun remembered distinctly from his hook ups with a certain hyung…

He sucked at the other boy’s top lip one last time before pulling away. 

Baekhyun piped up quickly from somewhere in the room. “Don’t tell him if he gets it right or not, because then he’ll be able to narrow it down later.” 

Sehun frowned. There went that strategy. He still felt confident, though.

“That was Minseok hyung.” 

The room stayed mostly silent. Somebody giggled very quietly. 

Another set of knees landed in front of him. There was another giggle. He didn’t even get the warning of breath like last time before suddenly there were another set of lips against his. This person placed both hands on his thighs and leaned on them hard as he immediately pushed his tongue past Sehun’s lips. Sehun had to abruptly adjust to keep up. The pace was fast and playful, like puppies wrestling, which wasn’t exactly something he was expecting from anyone, and he immediately suspected that whichever hyung this was was trying to throw him off. But Sehun recognized the way the tongue swept through his mouth, and the grip on his thighs. 

The other boy nibbled his lip a little and then dove back in, tilting his head in the other direction and licking deep inside. Sehun had to laugh into the kiss at the other’s silly enthusiasm. 

“Baekhyun.” 

He could barely get the name out between his own smile, and the continued pecks on his lips, even after he pulled away. 

The other boy, probably Baekhyun, disappeared, and Sehun fought to get his smile under control as he listened to the other boys in the room also snickering. 

The next person was more careful then the last as they dropped to their knees. For a few moments Sehun wasn’t sure if there was a new person in front of him or not. He curiously tugged against the ropes while he waited. 

After just a few moments he sensed someone close to his face. Gentle breaths and several fingers touching under his chin had him clenching his fists as he waited, lips parted again. 

Soft lips sweetly caressed his own, all gentle brushes and careful nuzzles. It was simple and sweet, by the book, with just a hint of a tongue here and there. Someone off to the side cooed. 

Sehun found himself smiling into the kiss. He knew who it was already. He’d spent a lot of time making out with this one, simply because it was easy and convenient, and he knew these kisses like the back of his hand. Still, he enjoyed the kiss for a couple of minutes, occasionally nipping playfully just the way he knew the other boy liked. If this hyung were allowed to touch more, he would have a firm hand tangled in Sehun’s hair, balancing out the gentle kisses with firm control of Sehun’s movements. 

“Junmyeon hyung.” 

Junmyeon’s hand did wind into his hair then, and he touched their foreheads together before standing and presumably backing away.

“Hyung, you might as well have told him. We’re not supposed to tell him if he’s right.” 

“Oh please, Baek hyung, it doesn’t matter. That one was a gimme. I am one hundred percent confident that that was Junmyeon hyung.” 

“Oh, you two have kissed a lot then?” 

“We’re roommates.” 

“That’s the only reason?” 

“It’s convenient. We get a lot of alone time together.” Junmyeon supplied helpfully. Sehun nodded. 

“Whatever. Next.” 

The next one was a lot harder. The kiss spoke of experience. Practiced slides of lips against lips, finessed licks, filthy sucks and carful nips that seemed like they could have belonged to anyone with good technique who was just going through the motions, holding back. Not a lot of passion in it. Maybe the person was self conscious or not kissing him like they normally would because of the audience. 

Sehun was getting nervous. He carefully considered. Most of the remaining possibilities, and even some of the past ones, like Minseok, could kiss like this. 

Then the person did something particularly interesting with his tongue against the roof of Sehun’s mouth, and Sehun’s breath hitched, heat pooling between his legs. He recognized that move. The kisser was definitely one of the best in the group, with the most experience and the most mindfulness to their partner’s pleasure, yet still unsure when it came to kissing boys. That didn’t stop him from driving Sehun wild the one time he was convinced to give it a try. No wonder Sehun hadn’t recognized him at first. He had much less experience with…

“Yixing hyung.” He sounded more breathless than before.

There were a couple excited giggles around the room, and Sehun was already second guessing himself. That could have been excitement over him passing or failing. 

The next person moved into his space curled a hand around the back of his neck. He could feel legs brushing the outsides of his knees, the other hand wresting at the top of his thigh. He waited. And waited, until his lips tingled with suspense. 

He would have called Jongdae right there, if not for the off-chance of it being Baekhyun or Chanyeol or Jongin, trying to throw him off, but as soon as the other boy’s tongue finally gave Sehun’s lips a kittenish lick, he was sure. Sehun immediately darted forward and captured the mischievous tongue in his mouth. There was some laughter among the observers, and Sehun had to smirk himself as he and Jongdae traded playful nips and pecks, occasionally letting their tongues twist and wrestle together in and outside their mouths. Kissing Jongdae was always a bit messy. 

He nibbled his way to the curled corners of Jongdae’s kitten-like smirk, gave him one last peck there, before sitting back. 

“Jongdae hyung.” 

As the rooms snickered a whispered some more, Sehun shifted around and spread his legs further apart to accommodate his very slowly swelling hard on. 

The room went quiet again as the next boy settled in front of him. This one was being especially good at staying quite, but he didn’t make him wait like Jongdae did. When soft, full lips landed against Sehun’s, pressing gentle and calm, Sehun’s breath caught a little. This one was easy too. Only a few members of EXO had lips that could feel this soft and cushiony. 

The other boy kissed him with a kind of easy, stoic dominance that made a needy, whimpery moan slip uninvited past Sehun’s lips. The boy in front of him didn’t react except to gently slide his tongue into Sehun’s pliant mouth. There were a couple laughs and murmurs around the room, some amused, some indignant, no doubt wondering why Sehun hadn’t moaned for them. 

The tongue in his mouth stroked lazily along his own, pillow-like lips completely covering Sehun’s small mouth. Sehun pulled back before he got any more worked up. 

“K-Kyungsoo hyung.” 

There could only be a couple left to go. Two or three maybe. Sehun tugged anxiously on the ropes, wanting to touch, to be touched. 

“Just two more, Sehun,” came Baekhyun’s voice, as the next boy dropped loudly to his knees in front of him. Sehun took a deep breath and tried to think of who was left. He couldn’t remember. 

Lips pressed themselves flush against his own, a tongue already teasing the seam of his lips. He parted them easily. This boy’s kisses were eager, heady, full of passion. Sehun found himself leaning backwards under the sheer weight and enthusiasm of the other’s mouth. A large hand gripped his jaw and the back of his head, pulling him upright, and Sehun moaned as the tongue pressed in deep and plundered his mouth, thrusting in and out in a way that had blood rushing south. Sehun whined. Getting kissed like this made him wonder why there weren’t hands shoved down his pants, gripping his ass, tugging him to hardness, or up his shirt to tease his nipples, or sliding firm and warm down his thighs. 

He knew he had to break the kiss and give a name, but he didn’t want to. He wanted the other boy to keep kissing him until he was dizzy and hazy with arousal and lack of oxygen. 

Finally Baekhyun demanded they hurry up, and the other boy pulled away. Sehun took a moment to catch his breath. There was some murmuring which sounded kind of impressed and intrigued. He heard Jongdae say ‘fuck dude, remind me to kiss you sometime.’

“Chan... Chanyeol. Hyung.” 

After a few more deep breaths, he realized vaguely that he knew what was coming. There was just one person he hadn’t kissed yet. And even if he’d gotten the others wrong, he’d know this one anywhere. 

He shivered with anticipation as the last person’s breath puffed gently against his face. Finally, the soft, perfect lips that never failed to drive Sehun crazy met his in a slow, sultry, smudgy kiss. 

The slick slides and filthy sucks and licks of the other boy’s mouth and tongue were so familiar. Sehun knew this mouth almost as well as his own. He deepened the kiss, licking into the other boy’s mouth, begging for more. He responded eagerly, complying with Sehun’s eagerness and wrapping his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. They easily matched each other for dominance and enthusiasm. 

“Jongin…” He moaned the name into the other boy’s mouth, which curled up into a smirk. 

Jongin didn’t stop. He continued the filthy kiss, reaching up untie the knot of the blindfold. Sehun’s eyes stayed closed as it slipped from his face, focused entirely on the tongue tangling with his own. Jongin moved to straddle Sehun’s lap, settling down on top of Sehun’s crotch and tilting Sehun’s head back to kiss him deeper. Sehun moaned long and low, resisting the urge to grind frantically up against Jongin’s ass. 

“Okay, you two. Cut it out now.” 

Sehun’s eyes blinked open as Jongin pulled back, smiling down at him. Sehun felt a wash off affection for the boy hovering over him. 

“You got all of us right. Good job.” 

Sehun smiled and nuzzled happily into Jongin’s chest, relieved. Baekhyun would never have let him hear the end of it if he hadn’t been able to back up his claim. 

“I’m pretty awesome, it’s whatever. Could someone please untie me?” 

Jongin tucked his chin over Sehun’s shoulder and got to work on the ropes around his hands. Sehun blinked hazily around the room at the rest off the boys, who were all staring at them, a little wide eyed. 

“Are you guys a thing?” Junmyeon asked. 

“I mean we’re close, but we’re not a thing.” 

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “We knew you were close. We didn’t know you were that close. Jesus that was hot.” 

Sehun smiled and nuzzled into Jongin’s neck. The other boys all settled on the ground around them, looking impressed, or excited, or impassive, or a little turned on. 

“Good job, Sehun. I really didn’t think you could do it.” Baekhyun smirked playfully from beside Chanyeol, who was wearing his usually gummy grin. 

“Who’s the best kisser?” 

“Yixing? Jongin?” 

Yixing shook his head. “The best kisser here is definitely you, Sehun. Without a doubt. I’ll take second place though.” 

Sehun was surprised, but he grinned, pleased, as the circle nodded in agreement. 

“Is Yixing really second best? He didn’t make you moan like Chanyeol and Kyungsoo did.” Baekhyun said doubtfully. 

“Yixing played a big part in getting me worked up though. He’s definitely got the best technique, even if he’s lacking in enthusiasm because he’s straight. He has some neat tricks. That’s what gave him away. He does this thing with his tongue against the roof of your mouth that’s really awesome.” 

The boys gave Yixing impressed and curious looks and nudges. Minseok actually wiggled over and gave Yixing an adorable wide eyed pleading face. “Will you do it to me, Yixing?” 

Yixing considered for a moment and then pulled Minseok in to kiss him, tongue slipping into his mouth. The group watched with rapt attention as Minseok’s eyebrows furrowed and he hummed a little before Yixing pulled away. 

“Wow, yeah. I’m going to have to copy that.” 

After that everyone wanted to try, and Yixing went around the entire group to kiss them one a time, laughing bashfully and blushing. 

Jongin circled around to kneel behind Sehun and watch, one of his hands wandering down to cup Sehun’s swollen cock through his pants. Sehun made a happy sound and leaned back against Jongin’s firm, familiar chest as Jongin gently massaged him. 

They discussed Chanyeol’s technique next, emphasizing passion and how to use hands during kissing. After that, everyone wanted to try kissing him too. Baekhyun went last, and then didn’t leave Chanyeol’s lap. They were pretty cute. 

Everyone kissed Kyungsoo, too, after both Sehun and Jongin talked excitedly about all the merits of his full, heart shaped lips. It was funny to see him kiss Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who he spent a lot of time glaring at and punching when they annoyed him. 

“This is going to be an orgy soon,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun and Chanyeol pulled poor Junmyeon in for a three-way kiss after Junmyeon said he’d never tried it before. While everyone was distracted, Jongin unbuttoned the top few buttons of Sehun’s shirt so he could reach in and roll Sehun’s nipple between his fingers. Between that and the hand that was still massaging his crotch, Sehun was fully hard. 

Yixing noticed and gave them a curious look, but besides that, everyone was too focused on comparing kissing techniques to look at them. Jongdae’s unique, messy style was the next point of curiosity. Baekhyun was into it. Yixing was not a fan. 

Jongin found a spot right behind Sehun’s ear that got him on edge every time and started to suck. He flicked open Sehun’s fly with his thumb and reached into his pants to grab his cock. Sehun gasped softly in surprise. He’d expected them to go finish off in one of their rooms, not out here in the open with the whole group sitting around them making out with each other. He was very okay with the new option. The group’s proximity only turned him on more. 

Minseok was the second person to notice. He immediately ignored the chaos around him in favor of watching as Sehun tipped his head back on Jongin’s shoulder and whimpered. Jongin stroked him in firm, slow strokes, fingers still teasing his nipples. 

“You like this, Sehun?” Jongin murmured in his ear, “You like getting jerked off in a room full of people? Look at them, sucking each others faces like that. The Beagles are all hard as rocks. So is Minseok, but that might be because he’s watching us. This is all your fault you know. Your mouth made everybody like this, all horny and poorly behaved.” 

His mouth returned to the spot under Sehun’s ear, and has hands picked up their pace. Sehun tipped his head back onto Jongin’s shoulders and breathed hard to suppress moans. 

The beagles had a frantically giggling Junmyeon pinned to the floor so they could all suck hickies into various parts of his body, with Kyungsoo watching with an odd mixture of amusement and terror. Yixing was curled up to Minseok’s back, also watching him and Jongin. 

Sehun wondered if he could cum just from this. From Jongin’s hands and his mouth on his neck under the eyes of the other boys. 

Jongin’s hand left his dick, but only for a moment. Just long enough to push his pants and underwear down over the curve of his ass, and far enough down his thighs to free his dick and his balls from their confines. Sehun blushed at the new exposure. A quick glance down told him that both Yixing and Minseok were staring with rapt attention at his cock. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen before, but their stare still made Sehun whine into Jongin’s ear and close his eyes. 

He was getting closer. His breath came fast and ragged. Jongin pulled the rest of his shirt open without much heed to the buttons. He nudged Sehun up onto his knees and continued to jerk him off. 

Suddenly Jongin’s hand was brushed to the side, and Sehun’s eyes snapped open to find Minseok kneeling in front of him, wide eyes intent on Sehun’s face as he ran his thumb over the head of Sehun’s dick, collecting precum, and then rubbing it down his shaft. Sehun gasped as he began tugging. Of all the boys in the group, Minseok gave the best hand jobs. The shorter boy attached his mouth to the other side of Sehun’s neck, just as Jongin gave his ear a playful nip and began kneading his ass roughly with the hand that wasn’t still playing with his nipple. 

“Oh shit, guys, we’re missing the fun stuff,” came Chanyeol’s voice from across the room. Minseok smirked against his neck when Sehun’s dick twitched in his hand as Sehun realized that he was once again the center of attention, and this time in a much more vulnerable position. His face flushed hot, and he reached up to tangle a hand in Jongin’s hair and used the other one to wrap around Minseok’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun jumped to his feet and rushes back towards their rooms, and returns a moment later with a bottle of lube. Sehun whimpered pitifully as Beakhyun sat down next to them and popped the bottle open. Junmyeon joined Yixing to watch with wide eyes, and Chanyeol pulled Jongdae into his lap off to the side. Sehun could see the way Jongdae ground his ass into Chanyeol’s crotch out of the corner of his eye. Kyungsoo sat beside them, one hand on the back of Chanyeol’s neck and the other on the tent in his pants. 

The boys watching were quickly forgotten when Baekhyun reached behind him and wiggled two fingers easily into Sehun’s hole. He was already stretched from when Jongdae fucked him in the shower that morning, so after just a couple seconds of Sehun gasping in pleasure and thrusting weakly into Minseok’s hand, Baekhyun thrust in a third finger. 

Sehun arched back against Jongin, mouth slack and moans pouring from his lips. He was so close, dizzy from the stimulation from all sides. Six different hands and three mouths wandered over his body, over his sides, his chest, his nipples, his hips and thighs, his ass, his neck, around his dick, deep inside him. 

He felt like his body was strung tight, shuddering with pleasure, right on the edge. All it took was for Baekhyun to find just the right angle to rub against his sweet spot, brushing once, then twice, and he came into Minseok’s hand with a cry as his whole body jerked and shuddered. 

The boys around him milked him through it until he curled in on himself and slumped to the floor to escape the overstimulation. Behind him Jongin rubbed his back soothingly as he came down. Close by, Baekhyun and Chanyeol tag teamed Jongdae, Chanyeol attached by the mouth and Baekhyun working on his neck. Jongdae looked blissed out and slightly overwhelmed between the two boys, but Sehun was sure if anyone could handle both Chanyeol and Baekhyun at once, it was Jongdae. Minseok, Junmyeon, and Yixing were already making their way to Minseok’s room to do god knows what. They were just as likely to play video games or watch TV then they were to hook up or have a circle jerk.

Kyungsoo walked closer to stand behind Jongin, one hand tangling in the younger’s hair.

“That was quite a show, you two.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Kyungsoo smiled fondly down at Sehun. “Jongin and I are still hard, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun returned his smile, somewhat sleepily. “You guys want some help with that?”

“Yes, please, that would be excellent.” 

Sehun clumsily pulled his pants up, and then the three of them stumbled clumsily back to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s room to finish up.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I really love hearing from everyone. Feedback is lyfe.
> 
> Give me a follow @M_M_Socks on twitter!


End file.
